new_palermo_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
ROBLOX Cultures
This is an incomplete list. ROBLOX Cultures is ROBLOX divided out into groups based on behaviors and looks. Main ROBLOX Main ROBLOX, or the New ROBLOX as some call it, is the largest and most popular culture of ROBLOX. This ROBLOX features most of the newbies and some trolls. With being the largest sector on ROBLOX, they also are most often the largest recruitment spot for groups. They behave like the average newbie, varying per person but in its own way they all seem to be the same. These users are often bullied by each other and Forumers, and often are the ones who are influenced and become part of the various ROBLOX Cultures. 2010 Crowd The 010 Crowd consists of 2010ers and some 2011 Users. This crowd tends to be very foolish and self centered, also the main place where they attempt to copy Veterans. These users often claim they joined in 2006 - 2009 although they truly did not, these users are also known to password guess then steal the accounts of 2006 - 2008 members. An example of this is a user named Fred man, or Fredman by his alt. The original user joined in 2006, and left the same year. This user is currently a forumer, but after studies were done it shows that around after June 2012, long after the real Fred Man quit ROBLOX, the fake (and current) Fred Man looked through Builderman's Friends list, found Fred Man, password guessed then stole the account, finishing it by buying BC so the real Fred Man would not get his account back. The fake Fred Man was a Clans and Guilder (Forumer) during this time to present. The Forumers believe he did not password guess Fred Man and that he is the original Fred Man, although in reality it is false as the IP Addresses are completely different from the original and the fake Fred Man. Veterans The ROBLOX Veterans is the ROBLOX Users who act or were from what some call Old ROBLOX, being 2005 - 2009 (some in Early 2010). These users tend to be mature, and like to have fun. They tend to hate war groups, they also tend to be religious. These users are often depicted by Main ROBLOX as the 'good guys', and Main ROBLOX often copies them. This Culture is being taken over by most of the other cultures due to the want to be a Veteran, except Palermonians and Blockers. The Culture is half filled with fake Veterans, and half of it really is veterans. It is hard to tell as all the cultures often password guess the Veteran users. Forumers ROBLOX Forumers are users who tend to be trolls, ready for an argument, and a recent study shows they are very quick to unite and strong against an event, yet they are quick to decide and conclude. These users tend to be immature, some know grammar, and most troll. They are hated by most of the other ROBLOX Sectors, for a good reason. These users often Password Guess users in the Veteran Sector then claim to be Veterans although still acting like Forumers. They often act like self centered idiots to everybody except there friends, and is known to have the most bullies. Blockers The Blockers were a group of users that existed up to Summer 2013, although slight traces show that the Culture itself lives on, its just the users that originated it are long gone. These users varied as far as grammar, yet they were very strong people, they were always united, they had manners, and with this there group named Blocks they gained a huge reputation for being the "Texas of ROBLOX". These users also found the Ladder Bug and used it later in 2010 to create the first Spaceship, Heli, and Plane driven by the Ladder Bug that could carry more than one person. They also invented the first non-stamper Cruise Ship to float on Personal Server Water, now on xxxWhitetipxxx's Profile (Survive the SS Fun). These users often established bases in various Personal Servers, some referring to them as 'The Empire of the Personal Servers'. They had control in various Personal Servers at there time, and some Personal Server Boat Designs were invented by them, along with building techniques. These users were also in the Clan World (Forumers - C&Gs), before loosing there reign to the Palermo 1st Empire in Late 2012 via Conquest, finally being finished off by South Robloxia in Summer 2013. There top era was around June 2012, this being when most of there stuff was made. Blocks is also known in the clan world as the first group to defeat over 20 people (defenders) with only 4 - 5 raiders, being known as one of the most elite group of users in ROBLOX History following the Vaktovian Empire. These users leave only ruins behind, and few stuff from them remains (Most is ruins in a Personal Server/Buried if the Server was not destroyed), but there legacy lives on. Palermonians Palermonians are users who tend to be mature, grammar less, and like to have fun. These users are known to be strong and quick to unite and think there way through things, although having a bad appearence in the process up to when they launched Operations they would secretly plan during the time. They were known for founding multiple ROBLOXian Empires. They behave like normal fun and mature users up to when an event occurs, in case they quickly unite into one power and eliminate the threat. They are known for there conquest of Blocks and defeating the Holy Roman Empire/Austratt and Griffin Squad both in the same day, they are also known for being some of the developers for ROBLOX Studio 2013 and being involved with the creation of the Auto-Save feature. Roleplayers RPers as they are called are a group of users who are mainly divided out. They tend to be kind and caring most of the time, and are one of the more hardy cultures, as the rest can be influenced, these users are not easy to influence or change despite the lack of upgrading. - Normal RPers: These users are the section of the Roleplayers Culture that was taken over by the Main ROBLOX. Usually these users are at normal town places and just play like they have a family, they're a cop, etc., for fun, although its not real and they know it, they are often accused as ODers by the Main ROBLOX, Forumers, and some Veterans and as a result bullied. - Country RPers: These users vary upon country, but are users who like to roleplay as if ROBLOX is a giant Planet Earth, and they like to think of every group as a Nation. These users often are under influence by the United States of America or the British and so they copy it. There also has been Nazi and Soviet Country groups, such as the Holy Roman Empire/Excellion Division and RSSR. Clanners Clanners, or C&Gers, are users into modern War Group's. A big portion of them forum at C&G, but some do not. These users tend to be mature in all group related events, but trolls and Forumers in off duty time. These users, like the forumers, are quick to unite most of the time. Most of these users are that Want-to-be-but-cant-be King, Dictator, Emperor, what ever you'd like to call it.